In the digital broadcasting, a data broadcast is provided, as well as the television broadcast that has been provided in the conventional analog broadcasting. Users of the data broadcast service can obtain information relating to the programs provided in the television broadcast, or can use services such as the online shopping.
In the data broadcasts, providing various services in addition to the currently provided services are studied. One of such services is a content accumulation service in which a video content or the like having a large capacity is transmitted by the data broadcast, and the transmitted content is accumulated in a recording medium of a reception device so that the user can view the content in a desired time.
In one embodiment of the content accumulation service, accumulation target contents are determined using, for example, preference information that indicates the program viewing tendency of the user, and contents are automatically accumulated in accordance with the determined accumulation target contents.
Such automatic accumulation services provide high usability to the users since they enable the contents to be accumulated automatically, eliminating the need to perform operations to accumulate each content.
Meanwhile, the number of contents that can be received in the same time slot in a content accumulation service is restricted based on the hardware resource of the reception device. For example, when contents are transmitted simultaneously in two different transport streams (TSs), a reception device having only one tuner can receive the content in one of the TSs at a time while it cannot receive the content in the other TS.
Since there is the above-described restriction, when a plurality of different accumulation target contents are transmitted in a same time slot, a conventional automatic accumulation service determines priorities of the accumulation target contents for being accumulated, in accordance with a certain standard such as the above-mentioned preference information of the user.
With this method, however, while contents are automatically received and accumulated, if the user changes the channel or the like and the reception device comes to receive a different TS, the automatic reception and accumulation of a content, which has been performed until the change, is stopped.
In general, a content is composed of a plurality of modules such as those of video data and audio data, and when the data has been accumulated only in part, the viewing may not be possible. For this reason, stopping the accumulation of the content is not preferable for the user.
Document 1 identified below discloses a technology which, to prevent the accumulation of the content from being stopped, controls the channel change of the user based on the content transmission end time (see Document 1).
Further, Document 2 identified below discloses a technology which, when the accumulation of the content is stopped due to the channel change by the user, the part of the content having been accumulated before the channel change is stored, and then, when the user selects the former channel, it accumulates the remaining part of the content (see Document 2).                Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-230059        Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-198971        